The Day Tomorrow came
by AllyMKSitHoTT
Summary: Bella finds her one true love in someone so totally random and perfect in every way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my name is Bella. I am 21 years old. My friends are my life. And I couldn't be happier!!**_

_**So one day I was hanging out with my friends. Laughing having a good time. And then out of no where this **_

_**guy walks up to us and where we were, there was always regulars. So he must be NEW. How awesome!**_

_**BUT anyway his name is Edward. He is really cute and he was really nice. Rosalie wasn't really into him and Alice**_

_**was just having a good time because her boyfriend was at home. Emmett became his friend from 'hello'. Rose walked over**_

_**to me...**_

_**"Why don't you go talk to him."**_

_**"Rose, you know I am interested Jake."**_

_**"So what, whats wrong with a little bit of fun. He has been looking over at you. Just give it a try." she said nudging me.**_

_**I didn't really want to talk to him. I was getting really close to Jake and I really like him. But maybe Rosalie is right maybe**_

_**I should just give it a try it won't hurt anything we just met him. So I walked over and just started talking. We had a **_

_**really fun time. We exchanged screen names because phone numbers seemed to soon.**_

_**Alice wanted to meet up with Jasper so we left. Rosalie and Emmett wanted to go to the movies so we all went home to get money.**_

_**Alice, Rosalie and I all live together in this amazing apartment in Vancouver, BC. It is so beautiful up here im glad we moved **_

_**from Washington. Although not the entire U.S isn't bad its just we all wanted something really different and fun. **_

_**( Alice works at a pre-school becasue she loves kids and can't wait to have her own with her fantastic boyfriend Jasper. Alice and **_

_**I think that there is something between Emmett and Rose but she deny's it every chance she can. She will come to see that there is **_

_**something there and it will be perfect!. **_

_**Rosalie works at a day care because she likes the field of children as well and she is sooo great at it just as Alice is.**_

_**Me, well I work work at a nursing home as of two years now and planning on taking classes to become an LPN. I am so happy with my **_

_**job its what I'm ment to do. Which is help people any chance and any way I can. )**_

_**So later that night when the girls went to the movies I went on my computer to add Edward to my Buddy list. When I was done adding **_

_**it I went to go get a drink, apple juice. I looked at my screen and I had an i.m.**_

_**'EMC88: Hey Bella :)'**_

_**_I really just staired at the screen HE IM'D ME. I laughed at my self becasuse of how shocked I was. I sat down and typed back to him._**_

_**'BellsmksitHoTT: hey Edward how's it going?**_

_**EMC88: Not to bad. just got out of the shower u?**_

_**BellsmksitHoTT: well the girls went out with the guys I didn't really want to go I was kind of tired. Old people wear you out lol**_

_**EMC88: Haha old people? **_

_**BellsmksitHoTT: yea I work at a nursing home its a hard job. But I love every second of it :). What do you have planned for the**_

_**weekend?**_

_**EMC88: Oh that's pretty awesome. I couch Tennis and I'm in my last year as an art major. I don't have anything planned so far why?**_

_**BellsmksitHoTT: thats awesome .. wanna teach me lol. **_

_**BellsmksitHoTT: wow an art major thats pretty awesome congratulations! oh I was just wondering because I didn't have anything planned either**_

_**EMC88: Thank you :) and maybe I will teach you! ;)**_

_**EMC88: What would you like to do if we hang out?**_

_**BellsmksitHoTT: fantastic :D , oh idk maybe we could go to the park play some tennis and I can kick your butt!! and then go out to eat?**_

_**how does that sound?**_

_**EMC88: Sounds to me like we have a date :D .. Saturday or Sunday? **_

_**BellsmksitHoTT: :) Saturday sounds good. Sunday I have to schedule the activities for work on Monday so I can't be out long. SO **_

_**Saturday will be perfect.**_

_**EMC88: Okay, be on tomorrow around noon so we can pick a time for Saturday**_

_**BellsmksitHoTT: I can't I'm going to be at work :/ soo lets make it 1 at the main park be there or else ;) haha **_

_**EMC88: Okay Bella 1 o'clock it is, see you then :) **_

_**BellsmksitHoTT: can't wait. tootles **_

_**EMC88: lol tootles? haha night.**_

_**BellsmksitHoTT: night.'**_

_**So that was a rather short conversation but hey I have a date. Thats pretty great I can't wait to tell Alice and Rose.**_

_**I ate some soup and am on my way to bed because I have work early in the morning. Wish me luck its gonna be busy because its family **_

_**Friday.**_

_**Goodnight :).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Waking up was hard. I couldn't sleep last night. Thinking about what to say to Jake about what could possibly **_

_**come out of knowing Edward and going on a date with him. Jake is a great guy and all but we will just have to see **_

_**how everything pans out. **_

_**Shower time! mmm I love the smell of my kiwi conditioner its perfect. *soapy suds* **_

_**I am going to wear my Pink scrubs today they make everything bright on family Friday :) **_

_**Hopping in my car. I love my baby she's perfect! a 2009 Chevy Impala Black on Black. Its so AMAZING!!! Work **_

_**today its going to be great! Im off in a wonderful mood Family day always makes me happy. **_

_**Alice and Rosalie got in pretty late last night I wonder when they will wake up. Good thing they don't have to get **_

_**to work til' later today because of the talent show for the pre-school and the special activities for the day care. **_

_**I can't wait to hear how it went. Friday's are always the fun day's.**_

_**I have to wait until after work to tell the girls about Edward and I, tomorrow. I think that they will be happy for **_

_**me. They don't really like Jake he's to clingy and lovey dovey. Trying to get used to it is really hard. But like I said**_

_**he is a good guy. So we will just how to see how everything goes. **_

_**Walking into work I see ballon's and smiles. I can hear the laughter all around me its so alive in hear. I'm truely blessed**_

_**to have such an awesome place to be working in.**_

_**"Hey there Bella, you look beautiful. How are you?"**_

_**"Oh, Hi Miss Jensen's thank you so much. I'm actually pretty wonderful. How are you?" I said with a smile, this lady is so **_

_**precious.**_

_**"Well the boss won't let any of us have jello until we have lunch, you know how much we love that jello Bella." she said with **_

_**a cranky face. **_

_**"Ah yes, I do know how much. But he has a very good reason for that now lets all gather into the family room so we can talk **_

_**to everyone okay." telling her as I walk everyone into the family room.**_

_**This should be fun its summer and its beautiful outside so we set up a nice tent and we have fun games and artistic things **_

_**for everyone to do. I know they aren't young but who says they have to play like they are old? It's family Friday, grandkids **_

_**everywhere and young adults we have enough for everyone. There is such a beautiful cake for the Jensen's Family because **_

_**Miss Jensen is leaving its a sad goodbye but I'm happy she is going home to her family. They have time to take care of her **_

_**and I will be doing some home check ups while she's there. I'm happy she chose me to be her home aid. **_

_**"Cassy put that down dear, have a seat we have some rules for the activities" the Boss said he's very nice but he can be a bit**_

_**of a tight ass when he gets interupted. **_

_**So as he explained the rules it was quiet. Then we led everyone out into the garden and they had such a blast. The sun was**_

_**perfect. Everyone was talking, laughing and eating as they pleased. Good thing it is all healthy food. Can't have sick elderly's in **_

_**the home. As the time passed it was getting closer to when the Families had to leave. About and hour later everyone had gone. **_

_**It's about 5:45, I am leaving at 6. Can't wait to go home and shower. I have been at work since 8 I'm exhausted.**_

_**On the drive home I stopped at Dunkin because I wanted a hot tea and I knew Jake was working 50 % off he's great. MMMMM **_

_**large Hot Tea, Skim milk, and 6 sugars. Made to perfection just how I like it. I told him that we needed to talk and to call me **_

_**when he got out of work.**_

_**YES I see Alice's car and also Rosalie's car. But also a car I do not recognize. Hmm did Emmett get a new car I know Jessica didn't. And **_

_**plus Jessica wouldn't be at the house without me. **_

_**Walking up the stairs I hear a guy's voice. It sounds vaguely familiar. But I can't think of it. Opening the door I hear Jasper say very loudy.**_

_**"BELLA'S HOMEEEE!!!!" running to me with open arms. What a loser haha**_

_**"HEYYY JAZZZZ!!!!" as I open my arms to him and he squeezes me with a death grip " Has it really been that long you have to squeeze me like this, crazy kid?" I finish out of breathe.**_

_**"GUYS, Bella's here get in here" **_

_**"Alice come save me, I can't breathe!!" Shouting to her as he lets me go.**_

_**"Hey you how was work?" Rosalie asks. **_

_**"It was great. and I know you guys had a blast those kids are perfect but hey i needa tell you guys something."**_

_**"Okay shoot" Alice say's. **_

_**"Okay so you know that kid Edward we hung out with the other day?"**_

_**"Yea what about him. He is totally awesome I hung out with him today while you girls were at work" Jasper said " Emmett**_

_**was loving him he is such a Character."**_

_**"Oh well thats pretty great I'm glad you like him, because we kinda have a date tomorrow and I'm so hyped about it. **_

_**He is a pro Tennis play he couches it er something. You all KNOW how I am with tennis I can kick some serious ass but he doesn't **_

_**know how good I am so shh oki."**_

_**"Ahaha Bells your so badddd, he won't know what hit him when you get on that Court this is so perfect!" Rosalie said laughing.**_

_**" I know right, I sorta feel bad, but he seems like he will be alot of fun. But then there is Jake you all know how HEE is. I told him we **_

_**needa talk I think he's worried and he should be. but I don't know we will see how tomorrow goes and I KNOW it will be great... I **_

_**HOPE!!!" **_

_**And then I heard some one moving in the other room. I KNEW THERE WAS SOMEONE HERE!!!. **_

_**"HOLY SHIT WHOSE HERE?" I said in a whisper. Everyone laughed. **_

_**Jasper leans into my ear and whispers "Edward I brought him over" starting to laugh. I froze in place. **_

_**"So you all knew he was here and I was just rambling on about this and you didn't have it in any of you to tell me to STOP??" I said **_

_**shouting the last word.**_

_**In coming from the other room. WOW he is gorgous in the light the other night didn't do him justice. As he walked into the cirlce that **_

_**we had all caused he looked at me and just stood there watching me as I watched him. The girls and Jasper just stood back watching us just stand there like whats going on. Then out of the blue he leaned into me a kissed me. His lips feel so perfect against mine like they belonged there. Like something that has been missing for years and finally found. When he pulled away he whispered to me.**_

_**"I had to you looked so adorably stunned, frozen in place just looking at me." then kissed me on my cheek. **_

_**woah! **_

_**As he turned around to face everyone, I could see their faces and they were just about as stunned as I was at what had just happened.**_

_**Alice smiled and lipped out the words 'wow'. Rose just looked at Jasper with the same questioning look he had on. **_

_**"Okay everyone it was a kiss, did I really do something wrong?" He said laughing. **_

_**Everyone shook their heads saying 'no not at all' and starting laughing too. **_

_**So not only is he gorgous but his lips are amazing. **_

_**As he turns to face me again I smile at him. Smiling back he says.**_

_**"I like every bit of what you said and don't blame your friends for not stopping you, they have been with me and Jasper for about 3 hours here and they are alot of fun. I can't wait to have you all to my self tomorrow. Good luck with that kid Jake." he says as he heads for the door.**_

_**"Oh and by the way, you look hot in those scrubs. I have your number call you tomorrow" then he was gone. **_

_**My number. But how. I turned and Jasper looked so guilty brat I should have known. **_

_**"Welp I'm pooped. I need a shower and then I'm heading to bed, big day tomorrow." I said taking my hair out and heading to the bath room.**_

_**"Ohhh NO you don't!!!" Alice says. **_

_**"Huh why not?"**_

_**"We made supper you need to eat .. you can't sleep without eating"**_

_**"Oh okay mom" I said laughing.**_

_**Jasper said as he was walking into the kitchen " Better believe it, she wants to be a momma so your her test dummy" he says laughing "Maybe if you ate anything when you should she wouldn't have to yell at you to"**_

_**"Well I forget to sometimes, I'm tired" but I went to eat and it was delicious. Hopped into the shower then went to bed and waited for Jake to call....**_


End file.
